Your Eyes Vacant And Stained
by KandiCorpse
Summary: I never loved you The guilt set in.I never wanted to love you... I corrected myself...Ichigo x HichigoCharacter DeathSuicideAbuseYaoiBlood And some gore.


Your Eyes Vacant And Stained

Ichigo + Hichigo

Abuse

Yaoi

Torture

Blood

Character Death  
Suicide

Some OOC.

A bloody evil smirk was plastered across my face as I watched his body tremble with pain. He gave a choked sob, blank brown faded eyes looking up at me with complete sorrow, the sorrow I seemed to live off now.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" I asked, my voice laced with venom and pure bliss as I wrenched his head back by the hair, making him cry out my name.

I snarled, kicking him in the side.

"Don't call me by my name you worthless pet, I am your master and that is what you will fucking call me!" I reminded him, grabbing him hard by the face and planting a violent kiss against his bruised lips.

He didn't dare raise his hands to my body, but instead gripped the disturbingly short kimono that held tight against his skinny figure.

"F-forgive m-m-me…master…" his voice was hoarse; a bare whisper was all he could manage without spitting up the crimson blood.

"I will, this time my pet…" I snarled once more, my eyes glinting as I gave an evil smile.

He looked up at me, giving a hopeful look. He really was such a damn pet, hoping that maybe with the change in my tone if only slightly he might receive a loving gesture.

"You're such a whore my pet, always giving such a look for me to touch you…fine I suppose I shouldn't neglect my pet…" I smirked, picking him up by the collar of the bleach white kimono which was splattered with blood in different areas.

"Thank you m-master…" he said with the faintest smile, his unhealthily skinny fingers feathery lightly placing themselves on my shoulders.

I didn't answer as I gave a blank stare and pushed him back against one of the pale four walls of the room I had kept him in, kissing him hotly on the neck. He gave a small mew and shivered beneath me, this time in a mixture of fear and pleasure. I continued softly down his body, wanting every pale inch of it more and more. But no, this wasn't love. At least for me it wasn't, and if it was somehow love to him I would never understand how he saw it that way.

A thought flashed threw my mind, and I realized this would be my last night with him.

"Ichigo, I hope you have a good life in the world of the dead…" my voice was cold and harsh as I pulled away to look at him.

In reaction his eyes were wide, but forever vacant and stained. He didn't understand, there forth he tried to move away from me.

"Always trying to run from reality, aren't you Ichigo?" I wouldn't let him move away though. My fingers slipped into the back pocket of my pants, and I pulled out the jet black shimmering pistol, the moonlight giving it a most frightful look.

"M-master…w-what are you…?" his voice went silent as I cocked the pistol, and we both knew what I was prepairing to do.

"You know exactly what. Or…did you think I loved you?" my voice was colder then ice, cutting into him deep. He gave a shaky gasp, and I smirked knowing he really did think I had ever loved him.  
"Y-you d-d-don't…?" he couldn't even keep his voice from trembling. How pathetic.

I snorted in disgust, slapping him hard across the face.

"All these scars…all the beatings and violence, and you somehow think I actually fucking love you??!" he slid down the wall, trying to escape from me.

"Then why…why do you keep me here…?" he begged for the answer, and I bent down placing the pistol against his head.

"Because babe, I've been waiting since the day I met you to fucking blow your head off…" I whispered darkly, my eyes flashing with crimson desire for his end and that look bore into his vacant and stained eyes.

Always so vacant and stained. He was surely the perfection that I'd always despised.

"I had to make you think I loved you, so I could gain trust and get you here…you perfect little whore…tonight I'll make you my doll forever…"

He somehow slipped from me, backing up only to come in contact with his bed and fall back. I crawled on top of him, and his hands tried frantically to push me away. It was all in vain though, his lack of food rendered him useless and completely weak against me, and I used one hand to pin his hands above his head.

"Say goodnight to your master…and give him a kiss…" the smirk on my lips refused to leave, and I felt lust filled as he began to sob once more. I dug my hand into his hair, clawing at his scalp. "say.it." I commanded, hissing evilly in his ear.

And he did do it.

Like the good little whore he knew he was.

With one last small cry he leaned up, planting a kiss against my lips with his cold chapped bruised lips.

"G-goodnight..master…I love you…" he croaked in the same hoarse whisper.

My eyes were wide, and I bit my lip hard as I put the pistol to his head.

"Goodnight my pet…"

Click.

Click.

Boom.

I looked at the scene I had created, his head split in two. There was so much blood, but to my dismay I could still see his eyes.

So vacant and stained.

"I never loved you…" I whispered the so obvious lie to his cold dead body, grotesquely picking up his corpse and holding it against my own dieing body.

"I never wanted to love you…" and for the first time

I cried.

And I wanted to die so badly.

"Heh…I'd like to see you where you went Ichigo…but I don't think I'll be headed there." I joked to the corpse, whipping my eyes as I picked the gun up again.

"Goodnight and goodbye…maybe I'll see you again my love…"

And I pulled the trigger.

And it was all over.

All over.


End file.
